bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian
:"Oh you'd know a Turian if you saw one: big, fast, carries enough weapons to take out a platoon." :-Kaiden Alenko, Caprician Marine Captain The Turian are a species of humanoid aliens native to the Peruvian Sector in the Inner Rim. Haling from the world Tuchanka and the Tucha System, the Turian form the backbone of defense in the sector before and after the Galactic Civil War. Appearance and Culture Turian features are avian in nature, resembling birds or raptors. Most also have painted-on markings on their faces whose design and color denote which colony or system they were born or raised in. Turian society in general is very honor-bound, concerned with the performance of one's duty, regardless of one's role in society. All Turians work for the glory of the state and are all state-employed in some way. Military service is required for all Turian citizens, as well as client species who wish to become full Turian citizens on Tuchanka. Despite this preoccupation with law and order, many are surprised by the importance Turian society places on personal freedoms. Turian society allows for freedom of speech, religion and the practice of practically any activity that does not harm or undermine the state or individual honor. There are Turian who are known to observe and adhere to Asari and even Human religious practices; there is an increasingly large segment of Turian who are known to practice belief in the Force, although this is done secretly during the time of the Galactic Empire. It's done, not so much by Force-sensitives, but more as a spiritual belief in the Force as a spiritual faith. Their species is governed by the Turian Hierarchy, a collection of military leaders and autocrats, and of the Peruvian Sector species, they possess the largest military force, even if they are not as powerful as the technologically or economically superior Imperial forces. As such, they are largely employed as the front line of the sector’s combined military/security forces. Both before and after the Galactic Civil War, the Turian forces were formidable. Politically, the Turian are conservative, paying great observance to tradition, duty, loyalty, honor and the preservation of the status quo. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Home Planet or System: Tuchanka, Tucha System Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Military Upbringing: All Turian gain +1D for every beginning skill dice placed in Dexterity: Blaster, Grenade, Melee Combat, Knowledge: Tactics, and Perception: Command skills at character creation time only. The limit is 2D for a total bonus of 4D. Story Factors: Fearless: Turian gain +4D to Willpower ''rolls versus any command (natural or synthetic) that breaks their code of honor. They gain +2D to their ''Willpower versus any opposing Intimidation skill rolls. Honor: Turian have a strict honor system. Anytime a Turian would spend a Character Point to increase a skill in combat to aid a friend, ally or client, increase the bonus for that round by 2D instead. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.8 to 2.4 meters Lifespan: 118 standard years Category:Species